The New Girl
by Fyrekitten
Summary: A new girl is in the town of Piltover to study engineering. She happens to run into a man on the street who she finds to be quite handsome. It turns out, they will be closer than she could ever imagine. Rated M for some language and some smut that will be in future chapters. .


"I like to keep my identity hidden. I'm a silent killer. Isn't that what i'm supposed to do?", Becca's voice echoed. "Most ask me for my name, I simply just turn and say that I go by Becca and watch them die. Today is different though, I'm attending a university in Piltover. The neatest city in the area. Maybe it won't be so neat after i'm done with it."

Beep...beep..beep.. Becca smacked her alarm clock off and slithered out of her bed. The cold dug at the bottoms of her feet and she stood. "Sheesh", Becca shivered. "This damn city has harsh winters." Becca headed off for the bathroom swaying her hips in a circular motion. As Becca entered the bathroom , she flipped the light switch on and turned the faucet on. As she waited for the water to warm she studied her features. Becca's eyes were deep brown with red rings around the pupils. Some might say she looks almost demonic. Her nose was very small compared to her large round eyes. Her plump red lips began to curve into a frown and she continued to study her reflection. "I wish I was as cute as the other girls from Noxus.", she said to herself. Becca supped her hands into the warm water and brought it to her face. She then wiped her face off with a warm towel and headed back to the bedroom to get dressed. Once returning to the bedroom, she went straight for the closet. She grabbed her white jeans that have a small hole over the left knee. She also slipped into her favorite black keyhole sweater. It displayed her large breasts and curves rather well. As Becca slipped her black knee high boots and thin jacket on, she let out a sigh. " I really hope this is worth my time.", she sighed as she slipped out of the front door of her apartment.

The bitter cold grasped the curves of her face as she pushed her way through the brisk morning air. Becca looked around, noticing there weren't many people outside. "You'd think a city this big would have more people out in the morning.", she said to herself. She passed very few people but, the few she passed made few remarks about her. "Have you ever seen her before? She must be new here.. She looks like trouble..", she heard as she passed by. Becca ignored the comment and continued to walk in the direction of The Piltover Institute of Education. As she went to turn the corner she ran directly into a tall handsome figure. Becca happened to think that he was very handsome and oddly smelled quite well. "Hey! Watch where you're going pretty boy!", Becca yelled at him turning away with her arms crossed across her chest. "Oh, my apologies sweetie. I wasn't paying attention to where I was headed.", the man replied. "I don't think i've ever seen you around here before. What's your name?", the man asked sweetly. "My name is Becca, yours?", Becca forced out with a rude tone. "Jayce", he replied with a smile on his face and slipped his large black coat off sliding it over the womans small frail body. "Here, you seem to be quite cold.", Jayce said with a smile. "what brings you to Piltover?", he asked. "I just transferred here. I came to study Engineering at the Institute of Learning.", she replied while huddling inside of the mans warm coat. "It just so happens I was on my way to the Institute also, I can lead you along the way if you'd like.", he said as he wrapped his arm around Becca's shoulder. Becca looked up at the man's face. "You're quite the player, aren't you? How many girls' pants do you try to get into everyday?", she asked. Jayce sighed. "Well, believe it or not, I'm not very popular with the ladies of Piltover. I suppose you could say I'm married to my job.", Jayce replied. Becca looked down at her feed and began to blush. "A cutie and I liar,", she whispered to herself. Jayce smiled and pretended to not hear her remark. He looked down at her face noticing her blush. "What was that?", he teased while chuckling. Becca raised her hand in a fashion as if she were about to strike the man's face. "Alright.. alright.. no need to be violent.", Jayce said as he began to lead Becca into the direction of the institution.

"Thank you for your help Jayce.", Becca said with a smile as the two separated. Becca began walking down the long hallway in search for her classroom. "Room 2-205, Mechanical Engineering.", she whispered to herself in search of the room. "Down the hallway to the left.", a woman called from the distance. She was moderatly tall with her brown boots on. She wore a purple and yellow stripped dress with a matching top hat. "Uh, thank you miss", Becca called from down the hall. "No problem sweetie, you should get to class though. Professor Jayce doesn't like it when kids are late to his class.", the woman replied. "Wait... Did you just say Jay-" Becca went to turn but, the woman was already gone. "Miss?", Becca called out. She looked up and down the hall for the mysterious woman but her efforts were to no avail. "This city is weird as fuck", Becca said to herself. She swayed her hips in a circular motion and began to hum as she walked to the classroom door. As she went to grab the doorknob, the door swung open very quickly. Becca sighed out of relief. The man she had just met stood there in a suit but, without the jacket. The jacket was still wrapped around the girl. "Oh, hello Becca. Are you in my class?", Jayce asked her with a firm tone. "Yes sir, I do believe so.", Becca replied with a smile across her face. "Do come in then, sit anywhere you like.", Jayce replied while stepping aside allowing enough room for Becca to come through the door. As Becca stepped into the room she looked around for a seat. There was only one seat left open. It was next to a boy who had bright blode hair with goggles resting upon it. He seemed to be wearing a scarf and rough climbers clothing. "some kind of explorer maybe?", Becca though to herself as she walked over to the boy. "Uh.. hi.. I'm Becca..", she said to the boy as she grabbed the seat and bent down to sit in it. "Hiya Becca, I'm Ezreal, most call me Ez though. Nice to meet you!", he replied. Becca began pulling her notebook out of her bag when she looked up to notice that Jayce was staring at her. Becca instantly looked away and began blushing. "Oh-la-la!", Ezreal teased. "Hot for teacher?", he chuckled. "Not at all!," Becca stuttered. "We're nothing more than friends.", she sheepishly replied and looked away. Ezreal made a kissy face and leaned over at Becca. Almost as if he were going to kiss her. "Becca and Jayce sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!:, Ez continued to tease. Becca was known for her short temper, and short it was. Becca stood up and threw Ezreal out of his chair. "We're just friends! It's not like that!", she yelled. The whole class stopped paying attention to Professor Jayces' boring lecture on why he created the Mercury hammer."Hey, can you shut the fuck up? I'm trying to hear how hot head did shit shit", a woman yelled across the room. She had pink hair with the right side of her head buzzed. She had large fists and the word "VI" tattooed on her right cheek. "How about you get the fuck out of my business?", Becca replied. "How about you meet me in the street and I teach you what these fists are for?", Vi returned. "You could use a good punch in the mouth." Jayce cleared his throat loudly enough that the whole room could hear. "Ladies! That is enough!", he shouted. "I do not tolerate this kind of behavior in my classroom! Both of you meet me after class." Jayce leaned his back against the wall and slipped his hands into his pocket. "As I was saying, I created the Mercury Hammer to defeat the evil scientist of Zaun, Viktor." Becca helped Ezreal get back in his seat while apologizing. "It was my fault", Ezreal replied. "I shouldn't have taken it so far." Ezreal flashed a friendly smile and turned to the front of the room. Becca nudged him with a smile on her face as a friendly gesture. She then looked forward at Jayce and locked eyes with him again. Becca sat and daydreamed about all the wonderful things she would do to that handsome man. Time passed very quickly and before Becca knew it, the bell had rung and people were packing their things and leaving. Ezreal stopped to talk to Becca for a moment before leaving. "Hey Becca.", he said. "I'd love to hand out sometime." Becca went to reply but, was cut off by Jayce before she could say anything. "She'd love to spend time with you Ezreal but, for now she's going to spend quality time with me.", He said. With that, Jayce made eye contact and Ezreal knew that was his cue to leave the class, so that he did. This left Jayce, Vi, and Becca alone in the room. Becca went to look out of the window while Jayce privately spoke with Vi. She saw a little girl who had two long blue pigtail braids be her side. She appeared to be carrying a rocket launcher and a mini gun. "They let the mentally ill run free in this city?", she thought to herself. Becca turned away from the window only to be met by the same woman in the dress she saw earlier this morning. "Jinx is at it again. Vi I need you.", she spoke. "Hot head wanted me to stay, take it up with him.", she replied. "I'm not a prison guard Vi. Go, we can talk later.", Jayce replied. With that, the two women took their leave leaving Becca and Jayce alone in the room. "So uh..", Becca broke the awkward silence. "Am I free to go?", she asked. Jayce put his hands together and placed his thumbs under his chin balancing his head in the curves of his hands. He leaned forward looking up at Becca. "Nah, not quite yet. I've got to get something off of my chest.", he replied with struggle.

Jayces POV: This might bet he harderst thing I'll ever do. How can I have feelings for a girl I met just this morning? I guess i'm going through an early mid-life crists. I hope she just feels the same way.

Becca's POV: Well, fuck, this is about to get awkward. Does this guy have feeling for me? I mean, I can't complain. He's hot as fuck. I'm not some sleezy girl though. If he wants me, he'll have to earn it.

Jayce looked over at Becca again. "Come here", he seductively said. Becca caved into his request and found herself in front of the man. "Yes sir?", she asked. Jayce quickly smiled and pulled the girl onto his lap. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?", Becca exclaimed. She blushed and looked away as she felt Jayce's member grow in size just beneath her. "I wanted to give you something", he replied. Becca turned to look back at his face and he began to trace her jawline with his thumb. "You're very beautiful Becca. I'd love to spend an evening with you.", Jayce said. He looked into her eyes with lust. He craved her. Becca couldn't bear it any longer and quickly grasped Jayce's face with both of her hands and pulled his face to hers, making their lips meet. The two closed their eyes and embraced the kiss. Jayce's hands found their way to her butt and began squeezing. "Fuck, this guy knows my kinks", she thought to herself. Jayce broke the kiss and chuckled a little. "We can't do this here", he said. "Someone could walk in on us any second. Meet me at my apartment tonight.", he said and kissed her nose. "You were a bad girl and need to be taught a lession.", Jayce hinted as he wrote his apartment number down on Beccas forearm. Becca took the hint and smiled while hopping off of his lap. She grabbed her bag and began walking out of the classroom. Becca smiled as she left, she knew tonight was going to be fun.

End of Chapter 1 ^_^! Please review! Suggestions would be great. I also apologize for my poor grammar; English is not my fist language and I am also dyslexic. :c Hope you liked it and what's coming! :D


End file.
